This is a 5-year competitive renewal of a research short course conducted in collaboration with the Oncology Nursing Society. The overall objective of this program is to expand the scientific foundation or nursing care of individuals with cancer. This purpose is carried out through the implementation of two courses per year conducted by a distinguished oncology nursing faculty for competitively selected nurse participants. The Research Course will continue to have 10 competitively selected participants each year. The new Fall Research Utilization Course will have 5 competitively selected participants in years 1 to year 3, and 10 participants in years 4 and 5. This proposal is a competitive renewal of this program and involves continuing the original program with an expansion of an additional course that focuses on research utilization. Specific aims to be accomplished through these courses include the following. I.) To conduct a national forum for exchange between distinguished oncology nursing faculty and competitively selected students from different institutions. 2.) To use the critique process as an innovative approach to strengthen the scientific nature of the competitively selected research proposals. 3.)To evaluate the systematic process of research knowledge utilization in competitively selected research papers focusing on application of research findings to the care of cancer patients. 4.) To provide for long-term follow up of course participants.